


Demon King Is So Adorable

by Fro_Nekota



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, BL story, Boys In Love, Demons, Fantasy, Fluff, M/M, Magical Realism, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Romance, Slow Burn, Yaoi, cultivation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-06-29 03:33:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15721113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fro_Nekota/pseuds/Fro_Nekota
Summary: Vincent Luke was a 21 years old poor guy who struggle everyday just to make end as he worked in many part-times daily. He moved places so often, even changed identities, lying here and there just so he could run away from vicious loan sharks. Just when he finally thought he would be found out by them, some bizarre thing suddenly happened.After 21 years being miserable poor guy, Vincent Luke finally had honored to be summoned to another world—cough!— ...by a Demon KingVincent : T-this—what the hell do you mean with ‘honored to be summoned’?! You obviously just kidnapped me here!!Demon King : Huh… I decided! You are going to be my slave to help this King conquer the world!





	1. A Miscalculation

In the dark chamber, a black figure was seen.

He wore a black coat with large hood that was covering his head.

The chamber was dark with only some candle lights in the corner of room. Although it could be seen that it was spacious with some furniture in the side of the room. There were some big and tall bookshelves that filled with many books and scrolls in the side of the room. There were also some weird plants and creatures or even some strange things that too bizarre to be named in the shelves.

The scene was too similar with some crazy scientist’s laboratory that filled with some human eyes or hearts in tubes.

The black figure stood in the center of the room. A table was placed in front of him with many books and papers placed in disarray above it. He bowed down to some paper on the table, writing and muttering some ineligible things that were too low to be heard. Because of the lack of lights, his appearance could not be seen. Only dark shadow with flash of rosy eyes that sometimes flickers behind the large hood.

Behind the black figure was a large space floor. On the floor, a large magic circle was drawn. Sometimes, the black figure would moves and writes something on the magic circle. He was muttering something continuously while correcting the drawing. Continuously erasing and drawing nonstop like the magic circle was still not fit to his liking.

“…no, no, no, [ᚱ](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/%E1%9A%B1) should be drawn here, for Raidō symbolize journey for the soul. Then I should use some powder of soul sucking butterflies for the soul and… Oh, right, right, [ᚷ](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/%E1%9A%B7) also can be used, no, maybe [ᛟ](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/%E1%9B%9F) rune for possession will be better, but the ingredient for it is…” The black figure muttered out loud before he quickly moved to the corner of bookshelves to picks up a large book. With still muttering, he moved back to the magic circle.

A dark energy then appeared surrounding the figure. The energy was so dark and thick that you could almost touch it. Like some mass of dark gasses that was so thick but could not be touch. They were moving freely surrounding the black figure like a living thing.

“Ah there it is! The ingredient is…”

The black figure exclaimed in excitement. He quickly let go the book he was holding in the middle air carelessly and picked up a chalk to correct the magic circle. Strangely the book was not falling to the floor like it should be after lost its holding. It hung in the middle air like flying. Some dark energy was surrounding the book like they were holding it for the black figure. An excitement even could be felt from the dark energy like they was pleased to be able to help the black figure.

From the corner of the chamber, a door was opened.

A slim figure walked in to the chamber. It was a beautiful woman. She wore a black and white maid dress. Her long black hair was tied in a high ponytail with a white headband decorate her head. Her skin was pale and smooth. She has a pair of beautiful red eyes that slit in the middle like cat eyes.

“Master, here are the ingredients that you asked.”

The woman said while she pushed a cart filled with many jars and bottles to the center of the room beside the black figure.

“Ah, Marie! Yes, that’s right. I need 100 grams of powder of soul sucking butterflies, juices of black death flower, then hmm… this one, should I put it in…” the black figure said back to muttering. He didn’t even give his servant a glance as he continuously drew to fix the magic circle on the floor.

“Master, shall I bring the human too?” Marie said curiously.

“Human? What Human?” The black figure asked absentmindedly.

“The human that was you asked yesterday, Master. You said you will use it for the experiment.”

He took a quick glance to her servant before remembered it. “Ah, yes, that bug. Of course that bug will be used. Where is it? That bug’s better be still alive. I need its body for the puppet.” He was going to create a human puppet. Of course he needed the human body! Even though human was so worthless that even a bug felt shame for it, it was still necessary for his plan.

“Of course, Master. I froze its body like you asked so it is still fresh.” Marie nodded firmly.

“Huh, froze—?” He blinked. “That, well, whatever… Just bring the bug here. I will start the ritual.”

A few minutes later, Marie brought the human like her master requested. It was a young man. He was unconscious and tied up by a rope. Thankfully he was not dead frozen or her master was going to start thinking how to make ice stick puppet instead… (ﾉ^_^)ﾉ

With all ingredient prepared, the black figure finally stood in front of the magic circle to begin the experiment.

“Fufufu, look at this, Marie. Today, your master will create the best and the first ever human puppet in the history!” The black figure chuckled excitedly. Dark energies surrounding him even rolled around wildly as if they were as excited as their master.

“Of course, Master. You are after all the Best Demon King ever in the history.” Marie agreed easily. (≧∇≦)/

“Of course I am the best!” nodded the black figure firmly like it was an unquestionable fact.

Then, as if it was ordered, the dark energies suddenly moved quickly to ingredient cart. Jars and bottle of ingredient were then flying one by one toward above the magic circle in the floor. Some dark energy was then absorbed quickly into the magic circle before the circle lightened up in bright red. The ritual was begun.

“Move the bug to the center. Next, pour the red crystal powder to…” The black figure ordered the dark energy that quickly moved as he asked. One by one ingredient poured into each rune with the human was placed in the middle of the circle.

It was then when the final ingredient was going to be put in the final rune, [ᚱ](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/%E1%9A%B1) for the journey of the human soul after it got sucked by soul sucking butterflies. He suddenly remembered something. “Wait, the spirit! Marie, you forgot the dark spirit! It has to be put in the small circle next to the bug then—“

_WUUSSSHHHH!!!_

His complain was ignored as the magic circle already started to absorb the ingredients. Dark energy quickly got sucked into the circle. Winds so strong suddenly appeared in the chamber. It blew so forceful and loud, pushed anyone—anything that was near it.

The black figure stared wide eyed as the circle continued running so intense even after lacking one ingredient. Burst of lightening also started to appeared wildly, prevented him to approach the circle. He tried to control the dark energy to stop the ritual. But it quickly failed. It even pushed him angrily like starving beast.

Marie quickly moved toward his master to stand in front of him. She has to protect his master from anything that would happen. “Master, should we move away from this place? This—“

“No!” The black figure refute immediately. “This—the magic—if counting rune that was active with ingredients then…. “  he suddenly muttered harshly. His lavender eyes stared without blinking into the flaring magic circle. “ …[ᚱ](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/%E1%9A%B1) for the journey, [ᚷ](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/%E1%9A%B7) for the gift, then… then… its… no way. Don’t tell me the ritual is—“

_BLAARR!_

Lightening was blaring aloud suddenly in the middle of the circle. Dark energies then rushed quickly into that place. A loud crack sound was heard after. Air above the circle suddenly cracked like it was going to be split open from inside. A small black hole was then appeared from the crack before split open wide became a large black hole in the middle air above the magic circle.

A large black hole look so ominous was crackling wildly with bursts of lightening above the magic circle.

“No way… “ the black figure whispered in awe. “It is really appeared. The gate… “


	2. Vincent

It was late midnight when the pub called Purple Butterfly filled with crowd. It was located in the corner of the street of some city in the United States.

Clicking sound of glass was heard pleasantly as the bartender served the guess with drinks. He was a man in his early twenties. He stood tall with his 6’4 height and strong built, not overly muscular but lean and well built. He has short dark hair and fair skin that was bit tan from the sunlight. His eyes were dark grey that looked almost black. He has a chiseled jawline, defined cheek, strong eyebrow and thin lips that completed his handsome appearance.

“Seriously! You should hear what that fat bastard said, Bill! How dare he call me incompetent bitch with only nice body! That bastard cannot even do his works without my assistances!” complained aloud a beautiful woman in the middle of twenties. She slammed her drink hard on the table. Her fair complexion was bit red from drunk.

“You should have just kicked his ass right there.” Bill, the bartender chuckled lightly to the woman.

“Huh! If only! Unfortunately, he is my boss so I have to behave still. Maybe I should just quit this job after all. It makes me felt older. Look, I still haven’t a boyfriend already till this day! It must be because this job made me looks ugly and old!” muttered the woman in upset.

“Of course not. You just haven’t met the right guy, Melisa. You still look fine and beautiful.” The bartender said with smile. That warm expression made his appearance even more handsome. His Asian heritage looked more firmly each time he was smiling and chuckling, showing his fair and smooth features.

Bill or that he was called now was a Eurasian. Some people said his appearance looked like he was born from Chinese and British parent, some said he was from Chinese and American parent. He never knew it certainly since he never bothered to check on it.

Bill was just a fake name. His real name was Vincent Luke.

He was an orphan that was born in Chinese. He never knew who his parent was because he never met them. Matron of the orphanage said he was dropped in front of the doorstep of the orphanage as few months old baby with only letter filled his name.

Live as mixed blood child was hard since he was different from everyone and almost every child in orphanage dislike something different. He often got bullied in schools or orphanage. Fortunately, he was fast and nimble, so he learned to avoid them in his childhood days. Even so, it was not rare that he got involved in fights.

Luke was a surname that he got when he got adopted by a middle age man in his early forties. Vincent was 11 years old at that time. His stepfather was a businessman. He ran a small company that was recently success in abroad. They move to United stated when he was 12 years old. His stepfather turned out already married. But his wife was dead few years ago because of an accident. He needed heir for his small business so he adopted him from orphanage.

As orphan child, being adopted into a family of course made him really happy. After so long, he finally had someone to call as family. Even though his family only consisted of small people, a stepfather and a step grandmother.

His stepfather was not a man with full of expressions. So they were not really close. But Vincent loved his grandmother. His grandmother was really kind and always cared about him. She was always at home to take care of him. So it was like a nightmare when he was 15 years old, his grandmother stated as cancer patient.

Vincent still remembered that day was the beginning of the worst days in his life.

They found out late of his grandmother sickness, so it was already in later stages. His stepfather took out a lot of money for the treatment of his grandmother’s sickness. However, it could only prolong her life and not cure it. His stepfather started to seldom come home because of it. Vincent didn’t know if it because his stepfather was busy with more works or because he didn’t want saw his mother miserable.

It was when Vincent was 16 years old, his stepfather started not to come home in long times without news. Sometimes it was weeks, sometimes it was months before his stepfather came home, and he always had bad temperament each time. It was not rare he came home in drunk, and his grandmother’s condition was getting worse each day.

When one time Vincent realized his stepfather forgot to send his monthly allowances, he forced to look for money on his own. He started to work part times after school time was over. He felt a bit of relieve because his grandmother’s medicine already paid in advance for a year. Sometimes he even preferred to skip school than less work.

When he was 18 years old, he finally got a call from police that gave him shock. He didn’t know how to feel at the moment. He should say that he had expected it. However he cannot help but felt sad when he heard it.

His stepfather was killed in an accident.

Afterward he heard from the police that his stepfather’s business was in a big problem. They lost to some opposite companies and lost lot of money. It was hard but still salvaged. Vincent was thinking to take over the company and start over it again.

Then a week after his stepfather’s funeral, a loan shark came to their doorstep.

He lost everything before he even started over. It turned out his stepfather had a lot of debt. Not only that, he also somehow got trapped to involved with some mafias. They took the company, house, car, money, and anything valuable that his family had. He and his grandmother forced to move to a small apartment.

Even then, the debt was still not fulfilled. Vincent then decided to quit school and look for more works. He started to work in earnest to earn money for his grandmother’s treatment and his stepfather’s debt. But it seemed fate really hate him because he got another hard blow few month later. Because of lack of money, his grandmother cannot get an operation for her worsen condition.

He cried really hard when his grandmother finally left him.

Vincent started thinking maybe he destined to live alone after all. He was an orphan. A family was something that he wanted the most. But after so long he got a small family, it cannot even last a long. He was really depressed in few months after his grandmother’s dead.

Life was hard afterward. He always was cautious because the loan sharks could come anytime they want to demand money from him. When he finally threatened for his organs to be taken to pay off the debts, he decided right there that he didn’t care anymore.

Secretly, he moved far out of the city. Using fake names everywhere before finally he could create a fake identity and settled far from influence of the loan sharks.

Even so, he still felt insecure. He thus often moved places in each few month or year. He also worked in many part times with fake identities. Vincent actually wanted to move back to Chinese since it was his first home. But because he didn’t have money, he forced to cancel his plan. Nevertheless he still saved money from the part times for his moving plan.

This continued until he was 21 years old now.

Work as bartender at night was exhausting, but he held on till now because the pay was high. His work was over at 4 o’clock early morning. He walked toward home in silence. However he was always cautious since he didn’t know when the loan sharks would finally find him. He knew they were still after him because his stepfather’s debts were really huge.

His small apartment was remote spot in the corner of city. It was old and shoddy building, but it was cheap and comfortable. He didn’t really care about house anyway, he just needed it for eat, bath and sleep. His childhood orphanage was even worse than this since he didn’t even have his own room.

After reach home, he quickly took a shower so he will felt refreshed in the morning. He finally slept at 5 o’clock plus before his alarm clock woke him up again at 9 in the morning.

Vincent groaned aloud before forced himself to wake up. Like a zombie he walked toward bathroom to wash himself. He had a work in a convenience store at 10, so he had to quickly freshen himself and took breakfast.

After his morning routine was done, he changed his clothes and wore his only jacket. He checked his backpack for his things. His valuable things were not much, only wallet, small phone, and little money in bank. He also didn’t have any valuable thing in apartment. All furniture here was from the landlord. Only few clothes were his own.

Seeing all were prepared, he walked toward door to work. He wore his only shoes before reach out his hand to the doorknob. But, just as he would rotate it, a strange feeling came over him.

Slowly he let go the handle, and pressed himself gently to door. He held his breath slowly to reduce sound before cautiously sneaked a peek outside from small hole on the door.

This feeling… he had felt it before…

A year ago when at one point the loan sharks from the mafia had found him.

It felt like his sense of danger suddenly screaming at him to run away. It was because of that feeling, that he was lucky enough to be able to avoid them.

…and now he was feeling it again.

He felt a shudder in his spine as he saw something just as he expected.

They were here.

They were really here.

Outside his door, he saw three bulky mans in black suit that slowly walked toward his doorstep. They have fierce face and full of tattoos. From just their appearance was enough from him to claim them as mafia.

Without hesitation, he slowly steered away from the door. He kept sound as low as possible as he walked toward window near kitchen. Cautiously he sneaked a peek outside window. Behind his apartment a small alley so he had to cautious just in case they also were waiting him in there.

Vincent let out a small breath as he saw no one in there.

Loud knocking sounds began to be heard from the door. Vincent looked anxiously at the door, afraid they would become impatient and just smashed open the door to enter. With a forced calm, he slowly opened the window. He moved as quit as possible to jump over the window. He swallowed a little seeing the height. His room was in the second floor, so it was bit high. But with his life at stake he cannot do with a slight hesitation.

Vincent lowered his body carefully until he was hanging from the second floor. He took a deep breath before he let go his held and fell.

_Fuck!_

_It’s hurt!_

Despite already reduced the height with his hanging, his feet still felt a lot painful from the fall. Just as he stood again, he heard a loud smashing sound from breaking door in his apartment.

_Damn it!_

He ran fast without hesitation.


	3. Something Bizarre

There was aloud breaking sound coming from his apartment. He felt it before hearing it when those mafia guys opened the window and saw him.

“Bastard!!! That son of bitch ran away! He is below there!!” was a loud shout from the apartment behind him.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck—“ Vincent cursed aloud. He swiftly took sharp turn in his run. The panic quickly filled him as he saw a car started to run after him. Decisively he ran fast toward a small alley. Just as expected the car stop, but those guys quickly came out and ran after him into alley.

He felt thankful that he was fast and nimble from childhood. His past experience in running from bullies was used in here. He knew it was really a bad news if he was caught by them. He felt a shudder in his body just thinking about it.

He swiftly ran as fast as he could to pass through a lot of alley. But those guys were really persistent. He still hadn’t rid of them even after run for so long. Just as he was thinking he would never get rid of them, he arrived in dead end alley.

“Shit!” Vincent cursed. He briskly turned over to search another alley. But those guys were already in front of him.

“Son of bitch! So you finally stop running huh!!” one of those guys cursed at him. He was tall and bulky with muscled. With vicious grin, he walked toward him with his other two friends.

“Bastard! You dare to run away from us! Let see if you can last under our punches!” spat the guys on the left.

Vincent cautiously stared at them. He walked backward slowly avoid them in fear. Even though he was in pinch, his mind never rested. He rapidly thought a way to get away from them. The alley was narrow. Those big guys would difficult to move around in here. Maybe if he was fast enough to avoid them…

“Hah! Don’t think you can even run from us, son of bitch!” the big guy in the middle suddenly moved fast to punch him.

Vincent quickly moved to avoid him, but from the side another guy quickly caught his arm and punched his gut. _BUGH!_

He bent over in pain. It was like his intestines was flipped over from inside. But he resisted the pain and punched the guy’s nose as hard as he could. The sound of cracking bone was satisfying. Vincent quickly got rid the hand that was holding him. But he wasn’t fast enough to avoid a hard blow from behind his head.

_FUCK!_

His sight quickly became black in a moment. His body fell hard to the ground. He forced himself to open his eyes, but his head was hurt so much that he felt like in vertigo. He was sure he just got a concussion. He bent over in pain as he felt a hard kick touched his stomach. Sour vomit immediately felt in his mouth.

With difficulty he forced his body to move and avoid another kick. His body then suddenly pulled from behind by the third guy. Instead following along, Vincent threw his head back to the guy’s chin viciously. _Crack!_

“Arrghhh!” Third guy screamed in pain loudly.

His head was hurt so much, but at least he got rid himself off from the hold. He instantly ran to avoid another two guys. His sight was blurred, and his head was so dizzy. He could only move instinctively to avoid attacks from two guys.

He blinked few times as his sight finally got clearer. His head was still hurt. But at least now he could think again. Vincent swiftly ran to exit of the alley.  But then, something—some bizarre thing suddenly happened in front of his eyes.

Strong winds so loud abruptly appeared out of nowhere in front of them.

His body was thrown back hard to the wall of alley behind him by violent winds. Those mafia guys even stopped moving a moment in shock seeing that strange thing that appeared in front of them.

_BLAARRR!!_

A loud thunder was then bursting viciously in the middle of air. Vincent stared wide eyed at the ominous thing in front of them. From strong wind to vicious thunder, then a loud crack was heard.

A small black hole then suddenly appeared in the empty air. It was like the air was split open from inside. A violent shredding sound was heard as the small black hole tore open wide.  Some dark thing like gas then came out of the hole.

The thing was so dark…

…so vicious…

…so violent…

…but somehow felt so intoxicating…

It was like an accumulative dangerous energy, like electricity from vicious thunder, but also like thick mist that was so wispy.

Vincent stared in awe. He never believed in magical or spiritual thing before, but he sure as hell felt like seeing it at the moment.

The black hole was still crackling violently, but it stopped splitting as its size became as wide as a double door. The darkness that was calm then suddenly moved violently to them like vicious snake chasing its preys.

“GYAAA!!!”

Vincent stared in horrified shock as one of the mafia guys got caught by the dark thing. Despite its appearance that was like a gas, it held the guy so tight that he cannot even move a slight inches. The darkness covered him from head to toe. Then like it was dissatisfied with him, it suddenly let out a violent thunder and burned the guy to ashes.

“GYAAAA!!” like pushed a start button, the other two guys immediately moved at same time to avoid the darkness.

Vincent was even more ahead. He was already in the corner of the dead end, searching a way to climb over the tall wall. That black hole was in the mouth of alley, so the only way to escape from them was from climbing over the dead end wall.

Blaring sound from violent thunder behind him and smell of burning meat made him scared shirtless. Vincent ran with panic and jumped as high as he could to the wall. He didn’t even take a glance behind him as he heard another loud scream and blaring thunder from the mafia guys. The only thing that was in his mind was run!! No matter what he had to run!!

Without care, he was scratching the wall with his fingers to pull his body over the tall wall. He even wished so hard he can become a spider at the moment!

He let out a horrified gasp as the darkness finally covered his body. He could only fling his hands helplessly as his body was pulled from the wall.

“No, no, no, no, fuck, fuck, let go of me, you fucker!!” Vincent cursed aloud. Terrifying feeling enveloped his body. His arms were scratching wildly at the dark thing, but it was futile as he couldn’t touch anything.

No no no no no no no—

This couldn’t happen!

This couldn’t happen!

He didn’t want die!!

He couldn’t die!!

He hadn’t earned enough money to move back to Chinese!

He never even had a girlfriend yet!!

Nooo!!

Anything—

Anyone stop this thing—!!

!!!!!!!

But… after a long moment passed, Vincent finally realized something was amiss…

This…

Did he just die?

…..…

…...

….

…

..

.

 (⊙_⊙)

No, no, this… this…

Did he really just die..?

But there was no pain?

Or… or… maybe he was burned so fast that he couldn’t even felt a thing from it—?

But, but—

Vincent tried to open his eyes wide. But there were only darkness anywhere he saw. This darkness was same with the dark thing from the black hole. He tried remembering anything that happened after the dark thing covered his body. He only remembered it pulled him toward the black hole then it was nothing…

Did he just enter the black hole…?

Did he really inside the black hole right now?

No, maybe he really died after all…?

Vincent tried move his body, but found out he couldn’t do anything.

The darkness enveloped his body from head to toe. Anywhere he saw was only the darkness.

The darkness that was as intoxicating as the dark thing that caught him before.

But there was something different about it…

Before it was so violent…

Before it was also so vicious and attacked everything….

But now… it was calm…

There was even a pleasant feeling like it was finally satisfied to be able find something that it searched.

 If Vincent dared to admit, he even could say it was warm and nice.

It was like being hugged by someone.

Vincent wondered…

If mother’s hug felt like this warm…

…

…

…

In the middle of remote and empty alley, a large black hole finally was closing up slowly.


	4. Crossing Another World

Vincent didn’t know how long times had passed.

He felt like flying in the middle air.

He didn’t even know if he was standing or lying.

He also couldn’t move his body even a slight inch.

There was only darkness surrounding him…

It was so silent…

He began to believe that maybe he was dead after all…

Then as if they heard his thought, he suddenly felt something like a disagreement from the darkness around him.

No…?

He was still alive…?

He received a positive feeling from the darkness like they was just nodding.

Really…?

But why?

**_Wait_ **

They said…

There was no sound or voice, but he got a feeling like the darkness just said it to him.

It felt like their thought just transmitted directly to his mind.

It was weird feeling…

The darkness then trembled pleasantly like they were laughing at him.

So they could laugh too…

The darkness nodded again firmly at him.

_Where are we going?_

He asked them. Because he felt like they were moving really fast to somewhere.

**_Wait_ **

They said again.

So Vincent had no choice to do nothing but wait.

He didn’t want anger the darkness, what if they change their mind and kill him then?

**_No kill_ **

The darkness said again.

_Then where are we going?_

He asked again. He felt really curious now.

**_To Master_ **

Master? Who was their master?

Vincent didn’t get a chance to ask again because the darkness surrounding him suddenly trembled violently. Suffocate feeling suddenly pressed against him from all direction. It was so oppressive. Like the space surrounding him instantly became narrow and pressed him.

He couldn’t breathe.

He really couldn’t breathe.

It was so heavy.

Did they finally decide to kill him?

Was he going to die?

There was a heavy sound and then next thing that happened he felt like the world around him was just twisting hard and— _PLOP!_

The feeling was gone…

…and he was falling.

..

..

..

It was hurt…

Vincent didn’t know what just had happened.

But he really fell just now. Hard, on his back, and it was hurt.

He tried to open his eyes. Nausea feeling immediately came. He held his breathe, waited till the feeling gone. Then he tried again.

The first thing he saw was a large black hole. It was slowly closing up. It was dark and ominous just like he last saw.

Did he just fall from there?

He looked warily at the black hole. But it was really closing up. With a silent plop it was closed. Really… so different from the way it opened that was blaring violently…

After it was gone, all he saw was a dark ceiling.

Huh? Weird…

Vincent looked to his side, suddenly felt something strange around him.

He was lying on some cold floor. As he sat up, he suddenly saw the floor had some weird drawing in it. Like a magic circle in fantasy movie.

Vincent stiffened his spine as he suddenly felt like something was staring at him from behind.

He turned his body warily.

The first thing he saw was the darkness.

They were everywhere.

But they flocked in one place. It was then he saw a black figure stood facing him.

_No, he was staring at him…_

The black figure covered in dark from head to toe, but somehow Vincent could felt that he was staring at him so intensively.

It was creepy. He instantly felt a shudder in his spine. He stared back warily at the black figure.

The darkness was surrounding the black figure. They flocked together at the figure like they were trying to become one with him but couldn’t.

That’s right. Did they say they brought him to their master?

Was that the master?

He more seemed like some kind of phantom ghost from a thriller movie.

 Vincent tensed his body as the black figure moved closer toward him.

The black figure tilted his head at him with one hand cupped his chin inside the hood. His posture somehow like he was really curious at him. Vincent could even vaguely hear he was muttering lowly.

“…interesting…”

His voice suddenly was heard aloud.

Vincent suddenly felt maybe he was just dreaming after all. Because why did that creepy black figure has a voice that was so melodious?

It was low and light. It was also so refreshing that he felt like to hear it forever.

That voice should be owned by an angel, not some kind of creepy black guy!

“Master, do you want me to kill it?”

A voice suddenly was heard from his side. Vincent flinched hard in surprise. He quickly looked to the side to saw a beautiful woman stood not too far from the black figure. She wore some kind of black and white maid dress. Vincent noticed she also stared him curiously with her strange red eyes.

No, wait, wait, did the woman just said she want to kill him?!

Vincent tensed his body warily. He quickly looked to the black figure, hoping with his eyes pitifully so that he would not be killed.

“No need.” The black figure said again, making Vincent sighed in relief.

“Do you think it was so interesting, Marie?” The black figure suddenly said again. This time an excitement could be heard from his tone.

“It was human from another world!” The black figure exclaimed in delight.

“Another world?!” Vincent blurted out unconsciously.

“Ah, it spoke!!” The black figure said in surprise.

_What the hell do you mean with ‘it spoke’?! Of course I could speak!_

“Wait. What did you mean with another world?!” Vincent asked again hurriedly.

“Of course, because you have just crossed here from another world!” The black figure explained impatiently. Like the question was so stupid and too worthless for him to answer.

“This is really another world?” Vincent tried to ask again slowly. He still couldn’t believe that he really just crossed world. “B-but how? And why we still spoke in same language then?” Wait, did another world have different language?

“Hm?” The black figure tilted his head to the darkness beside him. “Dark said they make it so we could understand to each other.”

Dark?

Vincent looked warily at the darkness thing. They were really a strange thing. They could speak and doing something like a living thing. Wait a minutes, were they the one that just pulled him here?

“You just kidnapped me here!” Vincent blurted out unconsciously that was immediately regretted by him. He really should have kept his mouth shut sometimes.

“Ah?” The black figure looked at him in surprise like that thought really never crossed his mind before. But he suddenly moved toward him in fast speed making Vincent flinched back in surprise.

“That’s right! I just kidnapped you, didn’t I?” The black figure exclaimed in excitement.

“That means you are mine!”

H-huh—?

Vincent stared wide eyed at him. He didn’t even get a chance to say anything back as the black figure suddenly moved again toward a table in the center of room.

“Marie, I know what I will to do with it!” The black figure exclaimed in delight. He impatiently opened a large book from the table and skipped the pages to find something.

“What shall I do to help you, Master?” the maid woman said toward her master.

The black figure lifted his head toward his servant. His face couldn’t be seen, but somehow Vincent could imagine he was smiling smugly as he said.

“I will make him my slave!”

“Wh-what?!” Vincent blurted again as he immediately flinched back after when the black figure instantly looked at him.

“That’s right!” The black figure walked toward him quickly.

Vincent immediately moved back in fear. But he suddenly found his body couldn’t move as the darkness once again enveloped him. He lifted his head as he saw the black figure finally stopped a few feet in front of him. The black figure looked down at him. From a closer look Vincent somehow could see a pair of beautiful rosy eyes stared at him.

Those eyes blazed in excitement as the black figure said.

“I decided! You will become my slave to help me conquer the world!”


	5. Contract

Vincent knew he should stop saying this. But really, he seriously didn't know what the hell was going on right now.  
  
Setting aside the absurd declaration from the black figure, Vincent found himself standing nervously with the darkness caught his body in tight. He then saw something wondrous as the darkness swept clean the drawing from the floor. It was magical  
  
The darkness was moving around in the room. Paper and chalk was flying in the middle of air. Then before he realized it, a new drawing was already done in the floor below him.  
  
It was much smaller and simpler. Vincent realized that maybe the drawing was really a magic circle. But that mean something big was going to be happened, right? Did in the movie a magic circle was used as some kind of ritual?  
  
Did the black figure say something about make him his slave?  
  
Vincent suddenly felt that his life maybe was really in serious situation. Damn it! Was there a way to get out of this?  
  
But the darkness didn't let him do anything. He tried to move his body around, however the darkness was really holding him like iron. He could not move at all! Damn it, even his feet was hanging in the air a feet away from the floor!  
  
He strained his muscles in panic as he saw the black figure walked toward him.  
  
The black figure nodded in approval at the new magic circle. The maid woman then approached her master with a black knife in her hand which the master grabbed it absentmindedly before entered the magic circle with Vincent  
  
Vincent gasped in shock as the darkness around his body was melting his clothes suddenly. He clenched his fists or at least tried to clench his fists in the darkness's hold as he watched tensely at the darkness that was melting his clothes. He still remembered that thing was burning the mafia guys into ashes. They wouldn't suddenly melt his body too, right?  
  
"W-what are you going to do?" Vincent let a relief breath as the darkness finally stopped melting his clothes until he was just wearing a pants and shoes.  
  
The blacked figure ignored him. He bowed down to pull out his knife from its scabbard. Then as the black figure lifted his head to look at him, Vincent gasped in stunned awe.  
  
His face…  
  
Vincent couldn't see it clearly. But just now, only in a slight glance, he could see part of it.  
A face that would never be able forgot by him.  
  
He couldn't help but felt disappointed as the black figure bowed down again to look at his chest. The black figure was actually a lot shorter than him. His head only reached his shoulder, so unless he got rid the hood, he couldn't see it again to ensure.   
  
Vincent was so immersed in his thought about the black figure's face that he didn't notice when the knife point touched his chest. So he almost puked blood when the knife abruptly stabbed deep in his chest.  
  
No, he really puked blood here!!  
  
It was so hurt!  
  
So much pain!  
  
So much pain!!  
  
So much pain!!!  
  
Did he say he wouldn't kill him?!!  
  
"Master, you should have just cut the skin and not stab it like that." Marie reminded her master gently from the side.  
  
"Oh, right. I forgot." The black figure admitted easily. Then he carelessly pulled out the knife from the human's chest, making the chest spurted out even more blood.  
  
Vincent : "…" He wanted to curse aloud!  
  
He opened his mouth to protest but only a blood that was coughed by him.  
  
The black figure ignored the wound heartlessly, but the darkness quickly flocked together in the wound. Vincent felt weird sensation from his wound, before the pain slowly reduce to slight sting. When the darkness left his chest, his wound was already healed clean without a trace.  
  
Vincent would have gasped in admiration if not for the black figure already touched his chest again with his knife.  
  
"W-wait, what are you going to do?!" Vincent said tensely. Being stabbed carelessly was hard enough, he still wanted to cut him?  
  
The black figure ignored him and just used his knife edge to cut his skin.  
  
"N-no! H-hey w-wait a minutes!! You cannot make me a slave! I-I mean, you will not get anything from make me slave! Hey, listen to me first!!" Vincent cried out in panic as he saw the black figure was drawing something on his chest with a knife. He was flinched a bit as the slight sting from cut was starting shown.  
  
The black figure paused a bit and titled his head at him hearing his words.  
  
Vincent immediately rushed to explain, "Listen, why don't we talk this slowly?! You really will not get anything from slaving me! Seriously you should let—  
  
"I should just kill you then." The black figure cut his words with a frowning tone.  
  
Cough!!!  
  
Why did you immediately give me dead sentence?!  
  
Vincent wanted to puke a lot of blood!!  
  
Vincent flinched as he saw the darkness on his body suddenly moved again as if wanted to attack. "W-wait, wait, wait!! I will become your slave! I will become your slave!!" he rushed to say in panic.  
The black figure turned into a silence as he was just staring at him through his large hood. Vincent was sweating in cold as he waited him to do something.  
  
After a few minutes, the black figure finally moved his hand again to cut his chest. How know what he was thinking as he quietly drew a circle on his left chest directly above his heart. After the circle, the black figure then drew something like symbol in the middle of the circle.  
  
Vincent tensely looked at the drawing. The circle was about the size of palm. He vaguely comprehended that the drawing would be used for some rituals to make him his slave. He just hoped this 'slave' meaning was not anything bad since he could only do nothing but accepted it.  
  
After it was done, the black figure looked at the drawing in approval. He took a step back, before cutting the palm of his own left hand with his knife to draw a similar circle. Vincent tensed as the black figure put his bleeding palm right above the circle on his chest.  
  
The darkness suddenly flocked together to the magic circle in floor. It immediately flared on at same time as the circle in his chest. Then in his melodious voice, the black figure declared in low tone.  
  
"In the name of Chaos, I, Demon King Noctis, Lord of the Darkness, beseech thee to grant me this human to be mine for he will serve me and protect me. Only for me he will remain loyal and never betray me as should he do otherwise he will only meet with his death. In the name of Chaos, I claimed this human to be mine."  
  
Vincent widened his dark eyes as he heard the vow. The magic circle in his chest lit so bright that he almost couldn't see anything. The dark energy suddenly surrounded them making him almost suffocated. There were also some weird sensations that infiltrated his body, especially his chest. For a moment, Vincent didn't know what to think. In his mind, there was only the voice of the black figure who echoed repeatedly saying the magical oath.  
  
After a while, light from the magic circle was dissipated.  
  
Vincent fell effortless to the floor as the darkness let go of him. He immediately touched a circle drawing in his chest. The blood was already dried. Instead it became a permanent red drawing that no matter what he did it wouldn't go away.  
  
It was really done.  
  
He really was become that black figure's slave.  
  
Vincent was not stupid. From the oath that black figure said he had to serve and protect him. Vincent also could not betray him unless he wanted to die. It was so ridiculous that he felt like dreaming instead.  
  
"It is done!" The black figure declared smugly, "From now you are my slave, human!"  
  
Vincent tensely looked at him. No, maybe he still could do something? As long as he didn't betray the black figure he would be fine after all. The problem was, just what the black figure wanted from him?  
  
He warily stood up from the floor. They looked at each other for a while before Vincent ventured himself to ask carefully.  
  
"Just now, you said you are a Demon King?"  
  
"What?" The black figure looked at him with a tone that sound like 'Are you stupid? You should have knew that already!'.  
  
"Master, he is from another world, so maybe he doesn't know your greatness yet." Maria reminded gently as she took the black knife from her master's hand.  
  
"Ah, is it that so?" The black figure nodded sympathetically like it was really bad thing that the human didn't know his greatness yet.  
  
 "That's fine. Listen well, human!" The black figure turned at him directly. He stood proudly with his shoulder straight, and then with elegant movement he raised his hand and gracefully lowered his hood from his head. Thus his melodious voice rang as he said aloud.  
  
"I am Lord of Darkness of this world, King of All Dark Creatures, Demon King Noctis Rex Abyssus!"  
  
But instead noticing the voice, Vincent was stunned in silence as he saw the appearance of the demon king.


	6. A Goddess

Vincent was only an orphan.  
  
He was abandoned at the doorstep of orphanage as a baby. So until now he always thought that his parent threw him away because they didn't want him.  
  
When he got adopted by someone, he was really happy. He thought maybe he was wanted by someone at last. But as he got older, that thought was quickly washed away.  
  
He started to think that maybe no one would want him after all. Because the small family that adopted him was gone only after a few years later.  
  
He started to get used with the thought of being alone.  
  
Beside he was so poor. He also didn't have any special talent. He didn't even graduate from a high school!  
  
So after all this years, Vincent never thought of having a girlfriend.  
  
But it didn't mean he never thought of a woman before.  
  
Melisa, the frequent customer that almost came every week to the pub was a beautiful woman. She has a beautiful face and nice body. However he didn't notice anything special about her, because he also often saw another customer who was more beautiful than her.  
  
There was also an actress that was recently popular in a famous movie. She was so beautiful that many male customers in the pub often praised her. Vincent also felt that actress was so beautiful. She has a beautiful long black hair. Her fair skin looked so smooth and exquisite.  Her beautiful face had a small dimple in her left cheek that looked very cute each time she smiled. Vincent even felt a bit heartbeat each time he saw her smile in the TV. She looked like an angel.  
  
But now... as Vincent looked at the demon king's appearance in front of him, he felt like all those years what he saw in a woman was just a joke. All those beautiful women that he always saw didn't even reach a slight inch of worthiness. Only one thing that was crossed his mind as he saw the demon king's appearance.  
  
A Goddess…  
  
He has fair skin so white that almost looked like a beautiful snow, glistening smooth and soft like a piece of exquisite jade. His eyes were rosy colored. They were so clear and radiant with a slit iris in the middle that made them so vivid. They were decorated by long beautiful white eyelashes and straight white eyebrows.  
  
His straight nose was small and cute while his lips were rosy colored with soft texture that was tempting anyone to take a taste. His hair was white colored wavy and only reached his chin. They looked so soft and fluffy, covering a pair of pointed ears that was a bit curved at the end. Two small silvery white curved horns were seen decorating each side of his head, making his beautiful features looked so adorable.  
  
He was so beautiful that he couldn't bear to look at him.  
  
Thump—!  
  
Vincent grabbed his chest in heavy fist. His heart throbbed uncontrollably and his face was flushing warm.   
  
This—  
  
How can he be this beautiful—?  
  
No, no, no, this, this must be an illusion! Only an illusion!! He was a guy! He couldn't be this beautiful that even a goddess was shame of hers!  
  
No, no, no, wrong, wrong, he wasn't a goddess!  
  
No! He needed to think straight for a moment!  
  
Vincent slapped his face hard a few times before took a heavy breathe. After a while, he eventually dared himself to look again at the demon king in front of him.  
  
"…"  
  
A blood was quietly dripping from his nose…  
  
SLAP!—Vincent instantly slammed his hand to his nose. Head turned away in a flash.  
  
No, no, no, no, no—  
  
It was a sin!!  
  
His appearance was a SIN!!  
  
How can a demon king have that kind of appearance?! Even goddess was not that beautiful?!  
And he was guy, you know?! A guy couldn't be that beautiful!  
  
No, it must be a Queen right?! He must have heard it wrongly just now. It must be a Demon Queen instead Demon King! ٩(//̀Д/́/)۶  
  
Vincent discreetly looked at the demon king's chest, continuously told himself that it was just small breast and not a flat chest.  
  
"What are you looking at?!" Noctis demanded unhappily as his slave ignored his grand introduction.  
Cough!—He forgot that the beautiful goddess also had an angel voice!  
  
Vincent felt like puking a lot of blood!  
  
"No, no, this, this—" Vincent took a deep breathe. He cleared his throat for a moment before spoke again. "Cough! So, um, so you are demon king?!" Stupid! What the hell was he saying?! Vincent almost slapped his face again.  
  
The demon king immediately looked proud again. "That's right! I am the demon king! But since you are my slave, I will allow you to call me master!" he said with a bright smile.  
  
Vincent almost blinded himself from the smile.  
  
It was so brilliant and beautiful like a warm spring suddenly arrived in this ugly dark chamber!  
Vincent immediately forced his eyes to turn away. "Cough! Of course, M-master!" He was afraid if he looked even further he would immediately kneel and begged the guy to let him do anything or even call him 'my lord goddess demon king' or something.  
  
Like a desperate guy he was, he immediately searched topic to distract himself. "Just now, what do you mean with me help you to conquer the world?"  
  
Noctis's rosy eyes instantly brightened as he heard his question. "That's right! As Demon King, I must fulfill my destiny to rule this world! There are so many worthless human bugs in the world that I felt so nausea just looking at it! So I must get rid of them to make my ruling smooth!" the demon king complained with a pout. Vincent instantly captured by the adorableness of that pout, even forgot that he was one of the worthless human bugs.  
  
"Chaos said rather made it difficult for me with some worthless thing like killing those bugs one by one, I better conquer it instead. Therefore I can just order them to get rid of themselves easily!" Noctis said even more firmly and felt like satisfied with himself.  
  
"Huh, wait, what does that related to me? And who is chaos?!" Vincent blinked few times as the demon king's words finally reached his ears.  
  
"Chaos is Chaos." Noctis said looked at him with expression 'are you stupid?' that somehow made Vincent felt like buried his face in shame. Damn it! Those eyes were really so deadly!  
  
"Master, the human means he was from another world, so he doesn't know the greatness of Our Chaos yet." Marie slipped in sudden gently reminding his master again. This woman was so quiet that Vincent almost always forgot about her  
  
"Huh, that's right. So troublesome! You are even worthless than a bug if you don't even know the Chaos!" Noctis complained unhappily.  
  
Vincent who was worthless than a bug : "…"  
  
Noctis frowned lightly as he tried to explain, "Chaos is Chaos, you know! They are everywhere! They are the one that oversee and gave birth to this world. Order and Chaos, they are. Chaos also is the one who gave birth to me, The Demon King."  
  
"I see…." Vincent hesitantly said even though he actually didn't understand them a slight bit. But the demon king must be noticed it because Noctis looked at him in peeved as if he couldn't accept his slave was so useless and worthless that even a bug was shame for it!  
  
Vincent coughed lightly. "So what does conquering the world relate to me?"  
  
Noctis huffed in upset as he crossed his arms on his chest. He glared at him in an offended look as if Vincent really just insulted him greatly. He even refused to talk anymore.  
  
"…"  
  
Damn it, how could he look like that?! Vincent didn't know if he should felt sorry to his master or to himself for being almost couldn't control himself after seeing the cuteness of his master when angry.  
  
Marie cleared her throat lightly. "Master, the human was just worthless bug so please don't feel offended as it was natural for it to don't know anything. I will see it myself to teach the human so it could kept up with your greatness."  
  
Vincent : "…"  
  
Could they just stopped calling him worthless that a bug?! His self-esteem couldn't really take it anymore, okay! （┙>∧<）┙へ┻┻  
  
"Hmph, then you do that!" Noctis said in a pout. He still refused to talk to his slave yet.  
  
"Of course, Master." Marie nodded respectfully before she turned to Vincent. "What Master means about your help is to infiltrate human communities so we can invade it from inside. Those Human Magus can detect our aura as demon, so we will instantly be caught if we walk in directly. So we need a volunteer to investigate it first before we start the invasion  
  
Vincent turned silence as he absorbed the information. There were so many things that he didn't understand in those explanation, especially about human magus. Magus as in a magician..?  
  
After a short moment of his time here in this world, Vincent could vaguely understand that this world had magic and demon like some kind of fantasy novel. That the goddess in front of him was also some kind of villain that wanted to conquer the world. Let set aside first about him who had just become a slave of the said villain. The most important thing is, how could he infiltrate the human communities which filled with strong magicians while he himself was so weak that the goddess kept calling him 'worthless than a bug'?!!  
  
Vincent felt like asking the darkness to send him home… ლ(´﹏`ლ)


End file.
